Did I mention I love you today?
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Los bosques se congelan y los animales nocturnos aparecen, solo sabe algo en su mente dispersa, y es que los conejos blancos son una parte suya que saltan al son de las flores, y que el lobo negro solitario necesita su compañía en las noches heladas para no sentirse tan solo.


_**Notas principales:** Entonces te distraes, pasa el tiempo, te observas mirando como el sol sale por el este y se pierde en el oeste, te olvidas de escribir romance y olvidas que es romance, terminando solo escribiendo un fic que dudas que sea romance._

 _ **Advertencia:** Mundo AU._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. _

_**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto: Fluffy Time del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

* * *

 **Did I mention I love you today?**

* * *

 **.**

Haku despierta por el sonido de la noche, el ulular de los búhos, la pequeña vibración que crean las alas de los insectos, abre los ojos al escuchar el aullido de un lobo solitario. Parpadea, desorientado, recostado en flores blancas, con un manto nocturno poblado de estrellas en el firmamento y rodeado de árboles plateados con flores completamente congeladas. Se levanta con cuidado, intenta encontrar con la vista los animales que escucho, en especial el lobo, pero solo hay luciérnagas.

—¿Donde estoy? —se pregunta con voz adormilada, como si hubiera dormido por años.

Camina con movimientos torpes de bebé, sin ninguna herida o dolor en su cuerpo, con el cuerpo tan liviano como si no hubiera gravedad y pudiera flotar. Observa con cariño las flores que no se dan cuenta que es invierno, y florecen como si fuera la más calurosa primavera. Su aroma es dulce y se levanta como viento en el aire, y crea una corriente suave que se pierde entre los árboles, le da pena caminar por miedo a aplastar el manto de flores blancas. Da un paso, las flores no se aplastan y un poco de la nieve que recubre el suelo se convierte en un conejo blanco que salta a seguirlo, Haku se asombra pero no teme, mira con curiosidad el conejo que apareció de la nada.

Dos pasos más, ahora dos conejos saltan y corren entre sus pies descalzos, como si fuera algo interesante de seguir u observar. Ama los conejos, intenta no preocuparse el porque pasa esto, hay algo que no recuerda, su cabeza está tan en blanco como el escenario a su alrededor, no hay pena en sus memorias, pero hay algo que lo hace buscar algo, un motor dentro suyo golpeándolo y guiándose.

Hacia algo.

—O tal vez... Alguien.

Tres pasos, nuevos conejos salen para hacerle compañía. Haku los quiere atrapar pero no los alcanza, al correr siente su cuerpo flotar entre la nieve, no siente frío, sino calidez. Sus ojos lloran aunque no sabe el porqué las lágrimas, y por cada lágrima, más copos de nieve caen del cielo despejado. Entre tanto blanco, el cielo es lo único oscuro, pero no tiene miedo. Juega cazar a los conejos por un corto periodo de tiempo, atrapa un conejo y ve algo negro entre los árboles, el pequeño conejo se remueve en sus brazos pero él está paralizado, el monstruo de pelaje oscuro se pierde entre los árboles, los conejos lo guían y no duda en seguirlos.

Corre hacia su encuentro, con ojos emocionados y una suave sonrisa en su labios. La nieve cae y se derrite al tocarlo, él no la siente, no le afecta, levanta sus manos para sentir que roza su piel, y su cuerpo tiembla por la risa contenida, llama al lobo, es solo un lobo solitario, el sabe que solo hay un lobo y nada más, no sabe porque, pero una parte de Haku sabe que debe encontrar al lobo.

Se acerca a un lugar, y con cada paso que da, flores blancas aparecen como si no le dejaran tocar las rocas, conejos blancos saltan por todos lados, y él ríe al viento al sentir esos animales tan suaves, tan dulces, correteando entre sus pies. Cree escuchar algo, vislumbra una cabaña, donde humo sale de la chimenea, hay alguien. A su par algo aparece, un lobo negro, un lobo grande y lastimado, lleno de cicatrices y dientes afilados, Haku no le teme al lobo y los conejos tampoco, se arrodilla esperando que el lobo lo reconozca y siente cosquillas donde el hocico de este pasa a olfatearlo. El gran lobo deja su tono amenazante comienza a correr con los conejos, como si jugara con ellos, se se queda en la puerta mirando ese extraño espectáculo, sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas emocionados. Nieve vuelve a caer por cada nueva lágrima.

Llega a la puerta de la cabaña y con sumo cuidado toca la puerta, al principio no hay respuesta, pero espera, espera con paciencia que la otra persona salga. De pronto el lobo aúlla y los conejos saltan, hay un ruido dentro de la cabaña, pasos apresurados llegan y alguien abriendo con fuerza la puerta. Haku lo recuerda, recuerda a ese hombre y sonríe feliz, sus manos se juntan al verlo y sus ojos brillan, mientras el otro hombre lo sigue observando como si fuera un fantasma.

—Zabuza-san.

La nieve deja de caer y las flores blancas son acompañadas por una de las flores negras más bonita que había visto, o que alguna vez hubiera conocido. El hombre más grande llora y lo abraza con fuerza como si fuera un espejismo, Haku se preocupa y con voz calmada le asegura que es real. Zabuza lo hace entrar dentro donde se respira el aire cálido gracias a la leña y lo que asume que es te servido en la mesa, el lobo entra y se acurruca en sus piernas, mientras algunos conejos entran y Zabuza los mira de forma inquietante pero no los echa.

Haku lo observa feliz aunque al mismo tiempo preocupado, hay cosas que no recuerda, pero lo recuerda a Zabuza, entonces para él todo está bien. Los días pasan y ninguno quiere alejarse, el hombre mayor sale a buscar leña o comida cada cierto tiempo, mientras él algunas veces caza animales en trampas o sino es de esperar al otro en la cabaña vacía, Haku desde que llegó no comprende la noción del tiempo, algo en él la perdió desde que despertó, pero asume que pasaron pocos días por las veces que comieron o se quedaron en silencio observando la leña consumirse. Zabuza lentamente le cuenta sobre su otra vida, pequeños fragmentos, también de que han pasados décadas desde que está en ese lugar solo, buscándolo, siempre buscándolo, haciendo que el menor se sienta mal y llore. Lo abraza en silencio, sintiéndose mal que ese hombre haya pasado años sufriendo una condena y que para él no fuera más que pocos días.

Es ese día cuando Zabuza lo mira de la misma manera que lo miro la primera vez.

—¿Te mencione hoy que te amo?

Haku se sonroja pero su corazón palpita emocionado, aprieta sus labios y se pregunta si alguna vez lo beso, se acerca y le da un casto beso, Zabuza promete decirle al menos una vez al día que lo ama, y él solo se derrite como esa nieve que desaparece de afuera, por acá te amo le concede un beso, y están bien, Zabuza no le pide más y el no sabrìa que mas hacer. Los días pasan porque cuenta cada vez que le dice Zabuza, haciéndolo pensar que realmente él también pasó décadas en el bosque y nunca lo supo, que mientras Zabuza tenía la agonía de sentir el paso de tiempo, él se hallaba perdido en el bosque buscándolo, que mientras el no siente el frió, al mayor lo observa tiritar algunas noches. Muchas veces Haku toma su mano en alguna noche que descubre el frió del otro, y le pregunta en silencio porque sufre tanto.

—Hice cosas horribles en mi otra vida.

—No deberías sufrir tanto, Zabuza-san, sufres del clima, del frío, del hambre, te veo —le susurra triste un día lejano, cree que pasaron muchos meses, el cuenta los te amo que le dan, y se siente triste que para él solo hayan pasado pocos días.

—Lo merezco —le murmura el hombre y lo observa—, y tu estas bien, eso me vale para soportar.

Haku no entiende, los retazos de vida que le contó Zabuza muchas veces no lo ayudan, nunca le contó su muerte, tampoco su infancia, aunque algo sabe cómo lo conoció y todos los años que en esa vida estuvieron juntos. Se abraza a sus piernas una noche en el bosque, mientras observa curioso a los conejos danzar en la nieve, baila con ellos feliz, y recoge flores blancas para poner en la mesa. Sus pasos son rápidos y se pierden en el bosque, mientras crea un pequeño ramo de flores blancas y entremezcladas flores completamente negras. Parpadea confundido cuando el lobo llega corriendo y aúlla cuando lo ve, el hombre mayor aparece corriendo y lo observa, como si hubiera desaparecido años, no comprende, esta seguro haber salido unas horas, cuando le pregunta qué hacía, él solo le muestra las rosas. El hombre no lo insulta, ni le grita, solo lo abraza en silencio.

Los días siguientes, la cabaña está silenciosa, y Zabuza ya no le dice te amo, se queda en silencio y nervioso, ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Estará enojado?, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, intenta saber los días por las comidas, pero a veces el mayor come afuera y normalmente él no es de tener hambre, intenta contar la leña, pero trae a veces tanta que tampoco ayuda, y se preocupa. Un día le pregunta al gran lobo negro ayuda, pero este solo aúlla a la luna, los pequeños conejos solo lo observan curioso. Eran blanco, tan blancos como la nieve.

Escucha la puerta abierta y observa al mayor que trae algo de leña y cree que un ciervo para comer. Haku se sonroja y lo mira preocupado.

—¿Te llegue a mencionar que hoy te amo? —el hombre mayor lo observa sorprendido, pero su mirada se suaviza, el muchacho comprende y asiente, había sido injusto—, pues cada día que lo hagas, yo lo responderé, pero estos días serán diferentes, los volveré a contar.

El hombre le da un beso en la frente y se dedica a cortar la carne para ambos, y está bien, siente que todo está bien. Haku vuelve a contar los días y vuelve a hacer esos días menos pesados para Zabuza, mientras el mayor continua abrazándolo esperando que sea todavía real. Tal vez algún día le pregunte mas al mayor de su otra vida, como su muerte o algunas cosas inconclusas de cómo lo conoció o como pasaron años juntos, pero esta bien. Su mente se pierde al poco tiempo en el aroma de las flores, en el ulular de los búhos y el aullido del lobo.

Abre los ojos, sigue en los brazos de Zabuza.

—Te amo —el hombre mayor bufa en respuesta, dicen que ha pasado una semana, aunque él no entiende, pero asiente con la cabeza—. Entonces te debo unos siete te amo.

El lobo afuera deja de mirar por la ventana y comienza a corretear a los conejos, los cuales no le temen y saltan hasta perderse en un bosque congelado, pero que sus árboles comienzan a descongelarse, mostrando el color cristalino de esas floren anteriormente congeladas. El aroma de las flores blancas y negras se alzan, entremezclan y continúan bailando entre los árboles.

.

* * *

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Justo miraba una pequeña historia de un conejo enamorado de un lobo, y que esperan morir para estar juntos, una historia bastante linda y melancólica. De ahí salio esta aberración de la naturaleza jaja._

 _ **Pd:** Si, ambos están muertos en el fic, se podría decir que están condenados por sus acciones en el mas allá, Haku perdió su memoria y el tiempo, mientras Zabuza recuerda todo y todo le pesa mas, desde el tiempo hasta las sensaciones. Lo explico por si no se llega a entender, espero que si jaja._

 ** _¡Suerte a todos en el reto!_**


End file.
